Deep Freeze
| season = 2 | number = 15 | image = File:Deep Freeze Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = November 26, 1994 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = | story = Paul Dini Bruce Timm | teleplay = Paul Dini | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Lock-Up | next1 = The Terrible Trio | previous2 = Make 'Em Laugh | next2 = Batgirl Returns }} Deep Freeze is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It features the second and last appearance of Mr. Freeze on the series. "Deep Freeze" was the 84th produced episode overall and the 19th episode produced in the second season. Synopsis Mr. Freeze is sprung from Arkham Asylum by the aging billionaire Grant Walker, who is looking to freeze the world and acquire Mr. Freeze's own physique. Batman and Robin infiltrate the billionaire's underwater city and combat both high-tech robots and Mr. Freeze himself, who has no option but to do Walker's bidding and cover the earth in a new ice age. Plot A large and seemingly indestructible robot comes out of the ocean and breaks into a prison as the desperate guards try their best to stop it. The robot heads to the cell where Victor Fries is held and then abducts the man, who is clearly afraid, and the robot gets away from the place. The whole situation was recorded by the security cameras and Batman checks the tapes on the Batcomputer with Robin as they realize that Fries didn't plan the breakout and that he was a victim of someone else. They deduce that the only man capable enough to build a robot with that characteristics is Karl Rossum. Batman and Robin go to Rossum's place and they are greeted by Bat-Mite, a prototype animatronic designed by Rossum to look like a tiny Batman. The duo questions Rossum about the robot and the man tells them that he designed a miniature prototype of that robot for Grant Walker, an old businessman known for his theme parks across the country and that the robot was probably built by him. At that same moment, the robot takes Victor Fries to an underwater base in the middle of the ocean and Grant Walker greets his prisoner. Walker takes Victor to a special chamber where he stored an exact duplicate of Mister Freeze's Cryo-Suit and he gives Victor the suit and a new cold gun. Mr. Freeze then destroys Walker's robot and questions him about why did he kidnapped him from his cell. Grant explains that he wants to have Freeze's own physiology in order to stop the normal aging process. Mr. Freeze refuses to help Walker, but he changes his mind when Walker shows him that he has rescued Nora Fries and has kept her in cryogenic preservation until the day when Fries could find a cure for her condition. Mr. Freeze agrees to help Walker achieve his dream by replicating the accident that created him. Batman and Robin head to the last known place used as a base by Walker on the Batboat. Learning about this, Walker attacks the batboat with missiles that destroy the vehicle and force Batman and Robin to swim to the base. When they get inside the base, the duo discover that it is in fact a secret underwater futuristic city by the name "Oceania", designed as one of Walker's many theme parks. Batman and Robin sneak to the main building of the city, where Walker is talking to the many citizens of Oceania. Walker starts explaining them that the world outside of their city is corrupted and must be destroyed and he shows the crowd his plans to transform the surface of the earth into a wasteland of ice. After a moment, Batman and Robin are discovered by Walker's robot guards and are taken into custody. When Batman and Robin are taken to Walker, they tell the man that his idea would cost many lives, but Walker simply doesn't care. From the shadows comes Mr. Freeze and Batman tells him that he doesn't have to help Walker, but Freeze has no choice. He attacks Batman and Robin with his gun and traps them in ice. Freeze starts the procedure to change Walker's physiology and after a few minutes, the process is completed. Walker is placed inside a cryo-suit and his desire is finally true. Walker then takes his men to initiate the process of freezing the planet. Meanwhile, Freeze stays to contemplate his wife and Batman tells him that it won't matter if he ever manages to save Nora, if the world is destroyed, she would hate him for being part of it. Freeze realizes the error he has done and he frees Batman and Robin from the ice. Walker prepares the freezing cannon to start changing the earth, but he is stopped by Mr. Freeze, Batman and Robin, who destroy the main controls while Freeze overloads the main power core and the whole city of Oceania starts turning into a giant block of ice. The generators explode creating fire all over the city. Walker tries to stop Freeze, but using his cold gun, Mr. Freeze traps him in a block of ice from head to toes. Mr. Freeze tells the citizens of Oceania to evacuate the city as it is going to be destroyed in a matter of minutes. Batman and Robin also get on their way, but Freeze decides to stay with Nora. Batman tries to take Freeze with them using a Batrope, but Freeze destroys the batrope with ease and in turn freezes Robin inside a block of ice, leaving Batman no option but to save Robin and leave the city for good, while Freeze stays with his beloved Nora. Walker regains consciousness under the sea, so thoroughly encased in a block of ice that he cannot move, even with his cybernetic strength. As he realizes where he is, and that his new immortality has trapped him there forever, he lets out a scream that no one can hear. At the Batcave, Robin has been saved and all he wants is some warmth. Bruce reckons that if Freeze is actually immortal, they might see him again. At the place where Oceania used to be, giant icebergs float adrift. Inside one of them is Mr. Freeze with Nora, together at last. Freeze kneels solemnly before his wife's capsule and reaches out to her hand. Note: according to the DC Comics Walker does escape but is driven insane; he is killed by a robot double of Mr Freeze which was constructed by Mira Fries second husband Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Mr. Freeze Episodes